GALLERIAN MARLON: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A basic manual on how to care for your new douchebag. Based on the Seven Deadly Sins series and whoever started the manual trend. I only own this story.


**GALLERIAN MARLON** : User Guide and Manual

 **CONGRATULATIONS!** You've just invested in a GALLERIAN MARLON unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your GALLERIAN MARLON unit while not being convicted or killed, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to come within eyesight or earshot of your unit.

 **Technical Specifications** :

Name: GALLERIAN MARLON. May also respond to "Master of the Court," "Collector," "First Santa Claus," or "Mr. Père Noël"

Age: N/A

Place of Manufacture: Union State of Evillious

Height: N/A

Weight: N/A

 **With the delivery of this unit, you should have signed a waiver saying that we, at Evillious Co., are not responsible for any damage done by this unit, mental or physical.**

 **Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) standard navy blue judge's robes

One (1) royal blue vest

One (1) royal blue dress pants

One (1) royal blue tie

One (1) white long-sleeved button up shirt

One (1) silver Marlon spoon

 **Programming:**

Your GALLERIAN MARLON unit is very talented and capable of many things:

1) Judge: Your GALLERIAN MARLON unit is a very talented judge— having become a powerful magistrate at a very young age— when he isn't being bribed and is well-versed in law. Convince him to somehow not accept bribes and he will command the courtroom with ease and respect.

2) Accountant: Your GALLERIAN MARLON unit is good at handling money on top of being stingy and greedy. Need someone to manage finances? This unit can do the job provided that he doesn't start embezzling.

Removal of your GALLERIAN MARLON unit from packaging:

1) Have a CLOCKWORKER'S DOLL unit sit by the box. Your GALLERIAN MARLON unit will burst out of the box and call her Michelle.

2) Get a MA unit to stand by the box. He will open the box himself and greet her with annoyance.

3) Rattle a piggybank within earshot of the box. He will burst out of the box demanding that you hand over the money and you can reprogram him at this time if you wish.

Reprogramming:

After successfully awakening your GALLERIAN MARLON unit, you'll have the option to reprogram him. His modes are as follows:

 _Insane (default)_

 _Sadistic (default)_

 _Possessive (default)_

 _Apathetic (default)_

 _Loving (locked)_

Your unit is, in kind terms, scum. He is willing to exonerate anyone who can pay him good money and convicts those who can't or won't pay him, in turn amassing money in the name of saving his "daughter" and takes sadistic glee in his corruption, mocking his victims and reveling in their total despair, hence his default _Insane, Sadistic, Possessive,_ and _Apathetic_ modes. However, deep inside his twisted black soul, he can find it in himself to be kind and loving, hence his locked _Loving_ mode, though this is purely directed towards his "daughter."

Relationships with Other Units:

 **Ma** : Gallerian's friend and later mistress. Seeing her as a very beautiful and mysterious woman, Gallerian developed a close confidential relationship with her and eventually entered an affair with the playwright. Despite this, Gallerian was annoyed by her lackadaisical, cryptic nature as well as her jabs at his family, although ultimately deciding to aid her.

 **Michelle Marlon** : Gallerian's real daughter. Gallerian had a loving relationship with her and was very considerate of her well-being, turning down Ma's offer of looking for the Sin fragments initially due to his concern for her. After her death, Gallerian continued to care for "her" while perceiving the Clockworker's Doll to be Michelle.

 **Clockworker's Doll** : Gallerian's perceived daughter. Gallerian cared about "Michelle" very deeply, wishing to help her walk and ease her boredom by collecting the vessels of sin. Doting upon her almost subserviently, Gallerian was very concerned for his "daughter's" safety, keeping her inside the house at all times to protect her from the outside world and deriving comfort from her presence.

 **Nemesis Sudou** : Gallerian's employee and daughter. Seeing her as a suitable assassin, Gallerian used Nemesis to eliminate those that posed an obstacle to him and relied on her complete loyalty. Despite being her parent, he did not acknowledge her as his daughter and held her in contempt in his moments of death, disregarding her threats while perceiving her as the Master of the Hellish Yard.

Cleaning:

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself.

Feeding:

He'll be fine. He's a decent cook, but will probably only cook for himself and his "daughter." The one thing he won't eat or even go near, however, is octopus. Also, try not to mix up his silver spoon with your other silverware.

Rest:

No particular sleeping pattern. Has the sleep pattern of a normal person.

FAQ:

Q: I got a speeding ticket and he's trying to convince me to pay him the fee so that he'll rule me innocent and if I don't pay him, he said he'll have me imprisoned!

A: Sorry, we can't really do anything for you. Our GALLERIAN MARLON units are single-mindedly focused on gathering as much money as possible. We remind you that with the delivery of this unit, you should have signed a waiver saying that we, at Evillious Co., are not responsible for any damage done by this unit, mental or physical.

Q: I saw him talking to a doll and I got really weirded out, so I threw the doll away but now he's rampaging through the house and demanding the doll back! 

A: We offer our condolences and suggest you purchase our CLOCKWORKER'S DOLL unit as soon as possible. Given your situation, we offer our CLOCKWORKER'S DOLL unit to you for the one-time special price of $77777!

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Instead of a GALLERIAN MARLON unit, you receive a similar looking unit in a lab coat who, along with wanting to artificially impregnate you, tries drug you.

Solution: Oops! We have accidentally sent you our ADAM MOONLIT unit (Experimental prototype). He is an opportunistic, vengeful scientist who wants nothing more than the success of Project MA and his revenge. If you wish to exchange for the proper unit, attempt to get the ADAM MOONLIT unit back into the crate. If you are unable to do so, please contact us at 738-363-7467 (SevenDSins).

End Notes:

With a lot of money and caution, you'll find GALLERIAN MARLON to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your new douche. I mean unit.


End file.
